Mi destino no sera olvidarte
by PaoBon
Summary: Algo,o mas bien,alguien,hizo que las chicas olvidaran de su pasado,de sus poderes,y de...sus amados. ¿Quien esta detrás de todo esto? Un antiguo mal,amenazara y chantajeara a los titanes sobrantes,¿como harán para recuperar a sus amadas?


Era una mañana muy hermosa en la ciudad de Jump City,el sol salia,y los chicos se despertaban para ir a la escuela,el trabajo,etc. En una casa muy centrada en la ciudad,una alarma muy ruidosa,despertaba a una chica de cabello violeta y ojos de un extraño color entre azul y violeta,despertaba,tenia los cabellos revueltos,y se tapaba la almohada con la cara,apago el ruidoso aparato.

-Cinco minutos mas-dijo la somnolienta chica.

De repente escucho como alguien entro a su habitación,abrió las cortinas y salto directamente a su cama,dando brinquitos y con una voz dulce y chillona que alteraba a la chica.-¡Vamos,Rachel,despierta,llegaremos tarde a la escuela!-dijo,mas bien,grito,siguiendo saltando en la cama de su amiga,la chica era muy distinta a Rachel,ella tenia la piel,en un tono,algo bronceado,mientras que Rachel,tenia su piel como la misma nieve,y el pelo de la muchacha era de un color rojo intenso.-¡VAMOS!-grito muy emocionada la chica,ahora golpeando a la muchacha con una almohada.-¡KORI,YA BASTA!-grito muy enfurecida la chica oji-violeta y se paro de la cama.-Vamos,¿que son esos gritos?-pregunto una chica morena,con su cabello,al igual que sus amigas,revuelto y sobándose sus ojos.

-¡Kori esta muy emocionada,y me vino a dar almohadazos mientras dormía!-reclamo la furiosa chica,haciendo que la morena mirara a la chica,de modo muy divertida,la muchacha,como dije antes,era morena,tenia su cabello de color negro y esponjado,y sus ojos eran de un color miel.

-Bien por ti,Rachel,al menos,"alguien",no te despertó tirándote de la cama.-dijo,en modo reprobatorio la chica morena,miro a su lado derecho,y entro a la habitación una chica,al igual que Rachel,su piel era muy pálida,pero,tenia su cabello de un extraño color rosa,al igual que sus bellos ojos.-Oh amiga Nicole,¿por que le hiciste a nuestra compañera tal acto de violencia?-pregunto una inocente chica pelirroja.

-Vamos,lo hice por que la muy madrugadora,no se despertaba,y por mas que le gritaba,no lo hacia,así que la tumbé. Así que no te quejes,Karen-dijo Nicole,encojiendose de hombros.-Pues si,pero al menos no me hubieses tumbado donde estaba la pobre de Sedita.-dijo Karen,sosteniendo a una pequeña gatita,que estaba un poco alterada,su pelaje era color naranja con franjas,temblaba en los brazos de Karen.-Ese animal volvió a meterse a la alcoba donde dormimos yo y Karen "Star".-le reclamo a su amiga,ya que,al parecer,era de ella. Kori corrió hacia la chica y le arrebato al pequeño animal temblando.-Ya,ya Sedita,"Star" esta aquí contigo.-le dijo dulcemente la muchacha a su mascota,acariciandola.

-Ay,"Jinx",por que tienes la costumbre de hacerle daño a ese pobre animal.-respondió monótonamente Rachel a Nicole,dirigiéndose por su apodo.-No es que no me gusten los animales "Raven",pero ese animal se sube a la cama con las patas llenas de arena para gatos.-reprobó "Jinx" con un tono molesto.-Y ademas "Abeja" deja la puerta abierta,y es por eso que ese animal se mete.-dijo la enfadada chica,refiriéndose a Karen.

-Bueno,locas,dejen de discutir,porque ya llegamos tarde a la escuela.-dijo la chica de pelo violeta,agarrando su uniforme y empezándose a vestir.-¿Podemos...?.-pregunto ligeramente Kori a Rachel con una cara muy tierna. Rachel sabia que no podía decirle que no a la muchacha,suspiro.-Si,Kori,si puedes cambiarte aquí.-le respondió "Raven" a "Star".-Bien,nosotras nos vamos a nuestra habitación a cambiarnos.-dijo Nicole,llevándose a Karen.-Bien,las esperamos para desayunar.-le respondió Rachel. Y cerro las cortinas,para poder vestirse.

Mientras tanto,en un tejado,algunos muchachos,veían tristemente a las muchachas.

-¿Cuando les diremos,chicos?-pregunto un chico con pelo rojo,un tanto mas claro que el de Kori.

-Cuando estemos listos-respondió un chico de tez blanca,y cabellos negros.-Las extraño,en especial,a mi Raven.-dijo melancólicamente un chico de tez verde.-Yo también,extraño a Abeja.-dijo un chico moreno,con partes metálicas,suspirando.

-Lo se chicos,pero,ya verán que con el tiempo irán recuperando su memoria.-dijo el chico de pelo negro

Dicho esto los cuatro chicos,se levantaron y se fueron de ahí.

* * *

En el siguiente capitulo,pendré que les paso a las chicas,y porque y etc,por mientras espero los reviews. ^_^


End file.
